Pure
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Era puro. Como apenas irmãos podem ser. - Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley - incest - PWP


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Nenhum.

**Ship:** Charlie/Bill**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Era puro. Como apenas irmãos podem ser.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** DarkAngel**  
**

**Finalização: **19/09/2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Pure**

Meus dedos passeiam pelos seus ombros leves, como se tivessem medo de tocá-lo. A camisa meio vestida pende na dobra dos seus braços e ele olha para trás e sorri de um jeito tímido, que eu sei que ele só sorri para mim.

Meu irmão não é tímido. Com ninguém. Mas, no fundo, ele sabe, como eu, que devíamos nos envergonhar. Mas cada um dos nossos irmãos tem uma peculiaridade. Ginny nasceu mulher em uma família de homens, Ron nasceu para ajudar a acabar com a guerra, os gêmeos nasceram para fazer rir, Percy nasceu para a organização. E eu nasci para lidar com dragões. E Bill nasceu para me fazer amar.

Ele deixa a camisa cair no chão e meus dedos brincam com seus cabelos longos. Me aproximo mais, colando meu corpo ao dele, amo o cheiro de seus cabelos. Bill costuma dizer que tenho cheiro de fogo. Ele tem cheiro de metal. Algo afiado e sutil, mas forte o suficiente para mexer comigo a mínima proximidade. O seguro pela cintura e colo minha boca ao seu ouvido, respirando fundo. Posso senti-lo estremecer contra mim, e sorrio.

Quando eu nasci, ele já existia. E a forma dele me olhar é a mesma desde que eu me lembro. Os olhos castanhos que ficam esverdeados ao sol, doces. Ele costuma dizer que eu sempre fui dele. Fui o irmão que ele pediu aos nossos pais, sem saber que tantos outros viriam depois de mim. Mas eu fui feito para ele, porque ele me quis. Seu primeiro amigo. E ele foi minha primeira referência.

Eu desço a boca e tomo o brinco que pende em sua orelha entre os dentes e ele deixa a cabeça pousar contra meu ombro, expondo o pescoço branco, marcado pelas sardas, como um convite para que eu o beije. E eu obedeço, sugando e mordendo de leve, fazendo um caminho de marcas maiores entre tantas minúsculas que maculam sua pele.

Bill sempre gostou de crianças. Ele gostava de mim, e assim como me quis como irmão, dizia que queria ter filhos desde cedo. E hoje eu tenho a certeza de que esse foi o único motivo que o fez se casar. Não poderíamos ter filhos. No fundo, não poderíamos ter nada além do nosso inocente amor fraterno. E quem não tem, cria. E enquanto nossos pais cuidavam de todos os seus filhos, Bill cuidou de mim, para que eu pudesse cuidar dele.

Ele se vira de frente para mim, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço, e sorri, encostando nossas testas. Meus dedos passeiam pelo seu rosto, pelas marcas das garras que o feriram, pelos seus lábios. E ele me beija, suas mãos correndo entre os meus cabelos, e eu o puxo para mais perto, estreitando seu corpo entre meus braços. Ele morde meu lábio e agora seu beijo também tem gosto de metal. Eu abro os olhos, sorrindo, e vejo que seus olhos estão abertos também, e ele não deixa minha boca. O beijo se aprofunda, sua língua buscando a minha, incessante, doce e suave, e eu o vejo me olhar. Minhas mãos correm pelas suas costas e seus olhos brilham, e ele volta a me morder, puxando minha cabeça de encontro a sua, e eu finalmente fecho os olhos e me entrego.

A primeira vez que Bill me beijou, eu tinha onze anos, ele treze. Dois anos nos separavam. Dois anos de distância, em que ele esteve na escola e eu ficava em casa esperando pelos feriados e pelas cartas que sempre pareciam poucas. Entrei no trem de mãos dadas com ele e conseguimos uma cabine só para nós dois. Conversamos a maior parte da viagem, e, quando trocamos as vestes pelo uniforme da escola, ele me fez ficar de pé a sua frente e me disse que eu estava muito bonito. E seus olhos brilharam. E eu nunca vou saber se ele realmente quis tocar meus lábios daquela forma, ou se eu que deveria ter desviado o rosto. Mas eu nunca esqueci aquele beijo.

Agora são os dedos dele que correm por mim, desabotoando um por um dos botões da minha camisa, como se cada um deles o tivesse ofendido pessoalmente. E é com força que ele puxa a minha cintura contra a dele enquanto beija meu peito, sorvendo minha pele como se fosse de um sabor raro. Os olhos fechados e os pequenos sons que deixam seus lábios enquanto eu acaricio seus cabelos me convencem que aquilo não é mais uma brincadeira como o que tínhamos na sala comunal de madrugada, ou escondidos na sebe de casa ou no armário de vassouras do campo de quadribol. Suas mãos abrindo minha calça são sérias, e eu não sei dizer quando tudo ficou sério, mas sei que a boca dele tocando meu baixo ventre não é brincadeira, não importa como seus olhos brilhem quando ele se volta para mim.

Eu toco seu maxilar de leve e o faço se levantar, voltando a beijá-lo, terminando de despi-lo também. E sei que a forma como ele me toca é um pedido. A mesma maneira urgente de todas as vezes, desde que decidimos parar com isso e voltarmos a ser simplesmente irmãos. O que nunca fomos e, portanto, não dava para voltar. Eu quis poder amar meu irmão, e fui amado de volta de uma forma inevitável. Mesmo sendo irmãos. Mesmo quando ele estava no Egito e eu na Romênia. Mesmo quando ele se casou. A forma como os olhares se prendiam permaneceu, como o carinho velado, os beijos escondidos, e aquele toque urgente.

- Charlie. – a voz dele estremece contra minha boca e eu aprofundo o beijo, fazendo-o engolir meus gemidos conforme seu toque se torna mais enfático, e eu dou alguns passos perdidos, levando-o comigo até tê-lo preso contra a parede.

Ele se apóia em meus ombros e envolve minha cintura com as pernas, me puxando mais para perto. Eu o acaricio e sussurro o feitiço lubrificante, começando a tocar seu corpo com cuidado. Sua mão não pára e eu sinto sua urgência em seu toque, em seu beijo, nos olhos fechados e na forma como ele se move contra mim. E parece que a vida inteira ao lado dele nunca é tempo o suficiente. Eu o seguro com força e começo a penetrá-lo, sentindo-o me abraçar, gemendo baixinho em meu ouvido. As mãos dele quase me machucam e eu aumento a velocidade, precisando da voz rouca, do tremor, do corpo dele se movendo contra o meu. Busco apoio na parede e afundo o rosto em seus cabelos, investindo com força, sentindo todo o seu corpo colado ao meu. Como um.

Grito e o sinto arquear no pouco espaço que eu lhe dou. Deixo meu peso cair contra ele, tremendo, o sustentando enquanto ele busca ar junto aos meus lábios. O beijo vagamente, ainda sentindo os efeitos do prazer que ele me deu, e tento me afastar, mas ele aumenta o aperto de suas pernas em torno de mim e não permite que eu deixe seu corpo.

- Shhh. – ele resmunga, baixinho, pedindo não silêncio, mas aquele momento. Um momento só nosso.

Ele sorri, terno e cansado, e entreabre os olhos, apoiando o rosto na parede e engolindo a saliva de forma que eu veja seu perfil, o pomo de adão se movendo no pescoço que pede para ser beijado. Afasto os fios rubros e longos de sua face e o admiro. Ele é lindo. Não importa as marcas que a vida e a luta deixaram nele. Ele é meu irmão, e é lindo.

- Eu te amo. – ele fecha os olhos, e seu sorriso aumenta.

E eu sei que essa é a maior verdade que eu tenho na vida.

**FIM**

**NA: **É nisso que dá acordar com vontade de escrever pwp incest. :roll eyes:

Me digam o que acharam, é o segundo incest da minha vida, e certamente o primeiro... ahn... efetivo. XD

Beijos.


End file.
